Losing Everything
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: "That makes the whole thing worse. I don't really know what's between Johanna and Finnick." – Katniss Everdeen, Mockingjay. This is the story of the boy with the trident and the girl with the ax fighting to survive. Finnick and Johanna's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games Trilogy and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins.

**Summary:** _"__That__ makes __the__ whole __thing__ worse.__ I__ don__'__t__ really__ know __what__'__s __between__ Johanna __and__ Finnick.__" – __Katniss __Everdeen,__ Mockingjay._ This is Johanna and Finnick's story. The story goes all throughout Mockingjay.

**Pairings:** Finnick/Johanna and Finnick/Annie

**Warnings:**Violence and sexual themes but nothing too graphic hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Losing<strong>**Everything**

**Chapter One:**

I watch as the water laps at my feet for a moment before retreating back to the sea. It leaves the sand I walk on a lot softer and colder under my bare feet. So this is District 4. I only have the time now to admire the sea. Today's been so suffocating for me. This Victory Tour is more annoying and tiring than I first thought it would be. At least it will soon end. Only a few more stops and we will be down with the Capitol then I'll be able to return back to District 7. Being a Victor is not really that grand. I hope I'll be forgotten soon enough. I don't really want to wait for the next Games to produce another Victor before I'll be able to go back to my old self.

Like I can go back now. There's no way the people back at my District will let me handle my old work. They act like I'm someone who shouldn't be touch so casually. They started to act like I'm some kind of princess. It makes me sick. At least there are still some people who didn't change since my victory and those people are my family.

I suddenly become aware of the sound of giggles from a distance. I do not stop walking though. As I near the boulders of dark colored rocks, the giggles get louder. I begin to wonder if I really want to take a peek and see whoever is behind those rocks. Just then a tall guy emerges from behind the rocks, his arm extended and I see that his hand is holding someone else's hand.

"It's chilly out here. I can take you to my house", says the man with the hair in the color of bronze. He's tanned and when he sees me looking at him (at them I mean since a lady emerges from behind the rocks and stands next to him) my breath is suddenly caught in my throat. His eyes look amazing. It's green. Not really green. Blue green? Argh! I don't think there's really a name for this shade of green or blue whatever. I think that it's the color of the sea. Sea green. Yeah I guess that's the best term to describe the color of his eyes. As I look at this guy longer, I begin to think that I have seen him somewhere else. His face just looks familiar.

"What's the guest of honor doing out of the party?" He asks me then he leans down to whisper something to the woman next to him. Her skin is pink. I mean bright pink. It's as if her real skin is peeled off. And her eyelashes are ridiculously long. I think she can catch mosquitos with them. She giggles again before reaching up to place a kiss on the guy's cheek. She looks at him like he's the only one she sees. It's kind of disgusting to watch because her eyes first focus on his face and then they travel down to look at the rest of his body. She licks her lips as she stares at his pants that hangs dangerously low around his hips for my liking.

"I'll be waiting then… I might ready a surprise for you." She says to him and winks.

"I can't wait", the man purrs out in a supposedly seductive way I think but all I want to do now is to throw up everything I ate from the party. The woman leaves and I wonder how she managed to leave first. I should have left a long while ago.

I see the guy grab a discarded dark green dress shirt on. He slips his toned arms in the sleeves but he does not bother to button the shirt up. I'm fascinated by his abs. Then I notice that he's watching me staring at him. He's smirking at me in an amused way. Che. If he thinks I'll blush in embarrassment then he can wait all night here waiting for me to blush but he'll never see it.

"Like what you see? Do you want me to take the shirt off again, miss Victor?" He sounds so smug that I want to slap that smirk off of his face. But I really think I know this guy. Maybe I should say something now. I feel that I look like an idiot by just standing here and being teased by this… this… handso– _sea__creature_.

"Not really. But if it will make you feel better then strip all the way if you'd like to." I turn away from him. I luckily find shells buried in the sand close to my feet so I get myself something to busy myself with and a reason to ignore this guy. I reach down for a sea shell but a hand shoots down faster than mine, successfully snatching the shell I want to pick up.

"How are you enjoying your victory tour, Johanna Mason? You did quite a stunt back there in the arena. Everyone was so thrilled. Do you enjoy deceiving everyone like that?" I look at him with fire in my eyes. He was staring back at me. I can't really read the look on his face. He looks amused… but at the same time annoyed. What? Is he angry about what I did in the arena? Acting like a weakling who didn't look like she can kill a fly then suddenly turning into a skilled killer? Who is this guy anyway? I just did what I have to in order to survive that bloody Games of the stinking Capitol. It was their fault for being deceived. They were not careful enough. I simply used my brain.

"Deception is a good way to get what you want. I won the Games. And besides I've seen other Victors who have done worse. I don't have anything to be guilty about." I walk into the water. Screw the dress. I don't care if it will be ruined. I want to cool myself off by getting a little dip here. This guy is infuriating. Why am I even explaining myself to him? I don't even know who this freak is! Why doesn't he go back to that Capitol woman and screw her brains out.

I can feel the waters move behind me. Wha–? He's following me? Is he a creep or something? Ugh. Don't tell me he's one of those guys who drool over Victors. I swear if he tries something funny he will drown. And no I'm not cursing him to drown. He will drown because I will drown him.

"Don't go in so deep. Do you even know how to swim?" Is that concern I hear from him? Well I don't know how to swim but I'm not dumb enough to go into the deep parts. My brain is still intact even after talking to this weird guy. I hope he leaves me alone soon. I keep on threading into the water. It reaches the underside of my breasts now and the waves are pretty strong. I don't think it's a good idea to continue moving in. I decided to turn around to head back to the party. Yes. I'll head back to the party even if my dress is ruined and dripping wet. But the moment I turn around, my forehead and nose hits a hard but warm object. I look up to see the sea creature looking down at me with a more amused expression on his face.

"You're really quite small huh." I glare at him. He's insulting me now? What is wrong with this guy? Is there a possible way I can get him punished or something? Maybe I can go back inside crying and saying he harassed me. Ha! That will be quite a scene. But he's too close for comfort now and he's blocking my way.

"Well sorry. Not everyone grows as tall as a freaking tree." I try to put as much venom as I can into my words in order to express my displeasure. Then to my surprise… he laughs. I just watch him laugh his heart out for two good minutes I think.

"You really have the attitude. It's nice to meet you, Jo." Huh? When did we become pals? He just gave me a nickname. Well my father does call me 'Jo' sometimes but that's my father. He can call me any name he wants because he's my father and I love him. But this guy… I don't even know his freaking name!

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just remembered that my parents told me not to talk to freaking strangers so… I better go." I said and make the step to leave when he blocks me. That's it. I'm going to explode. I'm going to hurt this man really. No one messes with Johanna Mason. Does he want me to ax him?

"Look! You are really freaki– " A huge wave crashes on my back making me lose my balance. My knees buckle. Damn the sharp rocks at the sea floor that are hurting my newly polished soles. The next thing I know I'm struggling to break into the surface of the water. My eyes hurt so much because of the salt in the water. And not just my eyes even my nose and throat start to sting. Waves keep on crashing on my helpless body. I think I might drown here. But then arms wrap themselves around my torso and someone pulls me out of the water.

* * *

><p>I gasp for air as I get dragged out of the water. I blink the sea water out of my eyes but the more I blink, the more it stings. I think I hate the sea now… District 4 and that freaking guy. I'm placed in a sitting position on the soft sand. The red beaded lace evening gown I'm wearing is clinging on my body like a useless piece of shit. And it's cold. My throat hurts so I decided to cough the sea water stuck in my throat. I take steady breaths in order to make myself feel better.<p>

A dry and warm jacket is thrown over my shoulders. I jump a little at the contact. I look up to see the guy from earlier assessing me.

"Seriously if you have plans to drown yourself, please do it without any witnesses. You're going to ruin my reputation just in case." He sounds like he's joking. Okay. I'll just ignore him and try not to get angry. He saved me anyway. He crouches down on my left side. "Finnick Odair." He supplies his name to me.

_Finnick __Odair_. I heard that somewhere before. _**THE **__**Finnick**__** Odair**_. My eyes widen and I notice the smirk on his face when he realizes that I realize who he is now. I managed to stop the gasp of surprise from escaping my mouth. I don't want him to enjoy more of this.

"Hi then, Finnick." I try to sound as uncaring as possible. Well I don't have to try I don't care about him really. The famous victor of the 65th Hunger Games just saved my ass from drowning. Why him of all people? This guy is just so… so smug and everything. I don't really like him. It's just when he won his Games… It seemed too easy for him. And the sponsors loved him so much. Fine, he is skilled. But when they sent a _trident_ for him to use, it's just so tide turning. They were like saying _"__Go __finish__ all__ of__ them __now,__ my__ boy.__ We__'__re__ betting __on __you __and __we__'__ll__ make__ sure__ you__'__ll__ win.__"_ It just looked too easy for me.

"What? Do you plan to spend the whole night mopping here? Let's get back inside." He suggests to me.

"No thanks. I don't want to be categorized as one of your lovers." I shudder in disgust at the thought of it. He stands up and I relax with the thought that he's leaving me alone finally but then he just goes and carries me. He throws me over his broad and strong shoulder. I reward his stunt gratefully by raking my nails on his naked back and pounding my fists on his back as hard as I can. But he doesn't show any sign that he is affected. Is this guy numb?

"Put me down, you asshole!" My anger towards this guy is so pure. I think I can burn him with it.

"Do you want to do something fun?" _Fun_. That makes me stop and think about it for a moment but I think no.

"If it involves you then no thank you. And put me down!" I struggle in his vice grip again.

"It's either you come with me or go back inside so that the reporters can feast over your disheveled state." Now that makes me think longer. I don't want them to swarm around me like earlier again. I'm annoyed and tired enough to be able to take any more shit.

"Fine. But put me down and promise me you'll give me a decent change of clothes." Is that myself talking? Did I just really agree to come with this playboy? He might rape me or try something funny. It's not like I'll give up anything to him without a bloody fight. I might be small according to him but I'm dangerous. I think he's at least aware of that. He places me back on my feet and I follow his trail wordlessly.

I see the light house at a distance. I think we're going there. I pull the jacket tighter around my cold body. I shiver and I stop walking. He stops as well to look at me.

"Aren't we going to your place?" I am just really cold. I don't think I can stand it longer. But my words didn't sound right even to me. The smug smirk is back on his face and he's taking slow steps towards me. I back away. He stops just half a foot away in front of me. My neck hurts as I look up to see his face. He leans towards me and I just need to hold my breath in.

"Eager aren't we?" He whispers to my ear seductively. My reaction to this should be a shudder of disgust but instead a weird heat spreads over my stomach area. Then my whole body starts to feel hot. No. I refuse to acknowledge the fact that he is the cause of this reaction. I will not fall victim to Finnick Odair's charms. I refuse.

"You people in District 4 might be used to walking around in wet clothes but we're used to keep it dry in District 7. I hope you don't mind." I stick my tongue out at him. I know it's childish and kind of pointless but I can't think of doing anything else at the moment. We continue walking. I think I'm starting to get used to the cold anyway.

* * *

><p>The view is breathtaking from up here in the lighthouse. District 4 is actually sparkling and the breeze feels so nice on my skin. I enjoy breathing the fresh air while Mr. Finnick Odair seems to be busy with a telescope. A few minutes later, he calls me to join him. He asks me to take a peek at the stars from the telescope. He stands closely behind me. His warmth is actually… comforting. But he's still a stranger to me. I don't think it's a good idea to be close to him.<p>

"You can see the constellation, Aquarius, there." He whispers on my ear again. I shift on my feet uncomfortably. I guess he's enjoying toying with girls. Anyway I don't really get these constellations. All I see are lines… There a noticeably bigger and brighter stars and if I connect them with an invisible line, of course there will be a shape… An insignificant and weird shape for me. Is this his idea of romantic? Maybe he brings every girl he sets his eyes on here and of course those stupid girls will act like they know and appreciate the constellation he's talking about in order not to kill the mood. Well I just want to kill whatever mood present between us at the moment.

I let out a sigh. Aquarius is the water bearer. But I just failed to make out the water bearer from those stars. I straighten myself up and am about to tell him that I'm not buying any of his shit. When I turn back to him, I hit something again. But this time my forehead and nose are spared. Nothing aches. There's just something warm… and wet on my lips.

My eyes widen at the realization. He… _He __is__ kissing__ me_. My whole body goes rigid at the contact. This time I cannot stop the gasp that escapes me due to my shock. He takes advantage of this and presses his lips harder against mine. I want to punch him hard off of me but my body won't listen to what my brain wants it to do. His large hands rest on my arms emphasizing how small I am. He nips and sucks on my lips. I don't know if he doesn't realize or he just refuses to acknowledge that I'm not responding. I step back and the action separates our lips. I still can't find the strength to punch or kick him.

He looks at me with half-lidded eyes. His eyes do look mesmerizing but screw that. I take in a deep intake of breath to clear my mind. I raise my hand to slap him but he just catches my hand, holding onto it tightly. He steps close to me before slipping his free hand at the back of my head then pulling me roughly into another kiss. My mind is getting foggy. Why is he doing this? What is his purpose?

His tongue slips expertly into my mouth, exploring. I can't stand this anymore. I bite down on his tongue as hard as I can. I taste his blood in my mouth. He lets go of me and I see the blood trickling on his lower lip. He looks angry. But I will take him on. This bastard…

"The fuck you're doing?" I punch him squarely on his jaw. My hand aches after I did that. I am furious but he just stands there, massaging his sore jaw like it is really nothing to worry about. He then smiles.

"You sure are feisty. That's good." My hands itch to get a hold of something deadly to use against this man. If only someone can throw us both in an arena right now then I'll gladly chop his head off with my ax. He's seventeen and I'm sixteen. We're still in age to be in the arena. They can start the 69th Hunger Games now!

"Be careful, Johanna. Being feisty and tough won't really get you anywhere. I'll see you around." There's sadness… and pity in his eyes. He then turns his back on me and I watch him walk away. My hands become cold. It's like a warning. It's a warning alright. But what for?... What else should I look out for? The Games are over. I'm a Victor. All I should be worrying about is how I'll spend the rest of my money and life from now on. But there's something with his words that makes goose bumps crawl over my skin.

What does he mean?

Should I give up my tough antics? Is he telling me to pretend as someone else in order to be safe?

Why? What for?

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1 ^_^ I do ship Finnick and Johanna~ There's chemistry present between these two. So I thought that I want to write about it. I plan to write a series of connected one shots revolving around their relationship. Thanks for reading and please do review! The next chapter will be up soon ^_~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing Everything**

**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games Trilogy and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins.

**Summary:** _"That makes the whole thing worse. I don't really know what's between Johanna and Finnick."__ –__ Katniss Everdeen, Mockingjay._ This is Johanna and Finnick's story. The story goes all throughout Mockingjay.

**Pairings:** Finnick/Johanna and Finnick/Annie

**Warnings:** Violence and sexual themes but nothing too graphic hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Johanna's POV  
><strong>

"_W-Why?... Why?... P-Please… No…D-Don't! Why are you doing this? Please s-stop!" I look down at the lifeless bodies of my father and mother. Their fresh blood oozes from the bullet shots they have taken and spreads on the white carpeted floor. I hear sounds of struggle coming from the stairs and I run towards it but two armed soldiers take hold of me. I thrash and scream. I see a soldier walk down the stairs holding my younger sister. She is crying and bleeding. Her clothes are torn in all the wrong places. I don't have to be a genius to know what these Capitol soldiers have done to her. She sees me. Her brown eyes are pleading. _

"_J-Johanna! R-Run! Run!" She screams at me. Her eyes are looking wild._

"_Why is she here?" The soldier holding her asks and during his moment of distraction, my sister manages to free herself. She runs towards me and I release a cry as I struggle to take her into my arms. I'm a victor… Maybe I-I… I can still beg for them to have mercy. I'll beg Snow. I'll do anything they want… Just for them to stop._

_I don't know if my struggles set me free or the soldiers holding me just decided to release me. I move quickly and hold my sister close. "P-Please… Please! Whatever it is… Please don't hurt them anymore! I… I-I'll do anything please! Please just stop!" I look at the soldiers surrounding us. They look at each other considering my offer… considering their orders. My sister is trembling in my arms. I'm trembling in fear as well. Why did they do this? Is it because I refused Snow's proposal? That… That's it. My parents are now lying dead a few feet from me because of my refusal. And now the lives of my two siblings are hanging on a spider thread._

_I hear my barely year old younger brother crying. I panic and see a soldier walk into the room carrying him. His other hand holds some container… I can't really tell what is supposed to be in that container. My brain can hardly register anything now. "My b-brother! Don't hurt him please! H-He's just a baby!"_

"_What shall we do, sir? She shouldn't be here. Should we carry on with our orders?" A soldier behind me asks. My sister gets up on her feet and runs to the soldier holding my baby brother. The soldier lets her have my brother. I don't know if they are really letting us go. Relief is flooding in my veins. I'm willing to do anything just to keep my siblings safe. Anything!_

_But the moment my younger sister turns towards us, I hear a gun shot. The sound of it makes my blood run cold, shivers run down my spine; my whole body starts to shake. I see blood pouring out of the hole on my sister's chest. I scream. But I cannot hear myself screaming. I watch the life fade away from her eyes as she falls on the floor. I scramble on my feet to get to my brother and sister. _

_A soldier grabs me by the hair and drags me out. _

"_Burn the house."_

_All I can see is the image of my baby brother… crying… helpless… innocent… **burning**. They set the house on fire and I can't do anything but to sit there numbly on the dirty ground, watching the fire eat everything I had._

_I hear cries… I try to run back into the house but the soldiers hold me back. I cry and cry. I scream and am I, Johanna Mason... victor of the 68th Hunger Games, so helpless now?  
><em>

"_NOOOOO!" _

* * *

><p>I gasp for air as my eyes look frantically around me. I recognize the room given to me here in the train. It was just a nightmare. No… It did happen. I'm alone now… all alone and in pain. "Johanna?" I look up to see Brandon, a fellow victor from District 7, he hands me a glass of water and I quickly snatch the glass from his hands then proceed to gulp the water down. No… This wouldn't do. Just drinking water won't calm me down. It won't ease the pain. It won't make me forget my loss. It won't… It can't do anything!<p>

I throw the now empty glass on the wall. I scream. Scream. Scream. But I do not let my tears fall. Brandon just stands there. When I somehow manage to calm down I look up at him, he looks at me with sadness in his eyes. He understands me. He knows what really happened even if the Capitol twisted the truth of what happened to my entire family.

After I have calmed down completely, he sits down on the edge of my bed. "Aren't you joining us for breakfast today?" I just shake my head as a 'no'. He stands up and pats my back. "We're nearing the Capitol…" I fist on the sheets upon hearing that wretched word. He takes a deep breath before he continues speaking. "Get ready." He heads for the door. I look at his retreating back and I can't help it but to be reminded of my father. Brandon is close to my father's age and actually he is one of my deceased father's closest friends. He turns and gives me a small smile. His brown eyes are looking directly into mine.

"You're a strong girl, Johanna," he tells me before disappearing down the hallway, leaving me to drown in my grief once again.

* * *

><p>It's my first time mentoring. Yes. I'm a mentor now that means I won my Games. I am a <em><strong>victor<strong>_. Then why do I feel so empty and lonely right now? I haven't bothered to talk to the tributes of my district yet. I think I can really care hardly about them. They will soon die anyway in that arena. If I mentor them, I'll just grow attached. And I don't want attachments right now. I will just lose them again just like what happened to my family. My family… My whole family. They are all dead now… been dead for months. And yet it feels like it just happened yesterday. It always feels like it just happened because my nightmares always refresh my memories of that horrible day.

I'm in the Capitol again. _The Capitol_. Snow. I ball my hands into fists. No… No… No… I refuse to play their games anymore. They have already taken everything from me and yet I'm still here. I'm doing what they tell me to do. I wonder why they haven't killed me yet. An image of that monster of a man with blood's stench coming from his overly-done lips crosses my mind. That was all his doing. He gave the order to kill my family. My father, mother, my younger sister whom they raped and killed, and my younger brother… My younger brother who was not even a year old. He was too young to even know anything or do anything that will harm the Capitol and they still killed him.

My blood turns cold. Snow didn't try to hide the fact that he murdered them… at least he didn't try to hide it from me. Or maybe he did, but I just happened to go back to our house than going to town on that day. I walked into the house just to find my parents bathing in their own blood and a number of Capitol soldiers were in our house. I watched my siblings die. Is this the life of a supposed to be glorious victor? Why did it end up like this? Why?... Even if I know full well why my family was killed… I still keep on asking why. I can't… I can't accept the fact that just because I refuse to take Snow's 'job' offer... they're now gone... gone forever.

I jump at the feeling of someone's hand touching my shoulder. I look up to see Brandon. Of course it's Brandon. Who else will approach me here inside of the Victors' Lounge? The people in here are mostly strangers to me. "Are you alright, child?" he asks me. This man is too kind. Sometimes I can't believe he is also a victor, that he killed children to get out of the arena. It's just… It's just it's like he doesn't really have it in him. I haven't really watched the tape of his Games. I didn't have any reason to watch it anyway.

I shake my head before standing up. "I think I just need a nap. I'll see you with the tributes later at dinner." He nods and I head for the door. I notice the other victors looking at me. They are looking at me with eyes filled with pity… well most of them. I try not to decipher what kind of look the mentors from Districts 1 and 2 are giving me. Of course these people know what happened, what really happened to my family. After all, those bastards in the Capitol showed my burning house at Victor's Village on national television. They said it was an accident and that they extend their condolences. That those soldiers holding me back from going into the burning house are rescuers sent for me and my family. Every single person in Panem seems to buy that bullshit but the way these mentors are looking at me, they surely know what really happened.

I try to stop looking at them and just fix my eyes for the exit. My breath catches on my throat because I see someone I can't help it but to look at resting his back on the wall next to the door. It's _him_. That… That bastard I met in District 4 during my Victory Tour last year. He's looking at me and I try my best not to look at him. A knot coils in my stomach. It coils tighter and tighter with each step I take. He looks at me with those intense sea-green eyes of his. I decided to try and look back at him intensely as well but I can't seem to hold it.

_"You sure are feisty. That's good."_

_"Be careful, Johanna. Being feisty and tough won't really get you anywhere."_

After I've gone tired from all the crying and screaming I did in that night I was alone in my new house, his words rung in my head. He knew… He knew… _He__ knew_ what would happened if I disobey Snow's orders. He could have explained my situation back there when we were alone at District 4! But he didn't! He waited… He just waited for what would be my decisions! He just waited for my family to be killed! Anger flares up inside me. I don't care if I shouldn't really be blaming him. But I… I just feel the need to!

I stop directly in front of him. His eyebrow rises at me in question. Maybe he wasn't really expecting me to talk to him right? Well I don't really plan to talk to him. He seems to hesitate for a moment. I watch his mouth form words… I vaguely registered the words "Sorry about…" because I cut his sentence off when I slapped him hard across his face. I must admit that I'm even surprised of what I just did. He looks shocked. He straightens himself up and just looks down at me. I… I'm shaking. That familiar constricting feeling going on in my chest and throat notifies me that I'm about to cry. But I can't cry. I should not cry. I think my tears should have dried up considering the amount of crying I've been doing.

"Johanna…" The sound of his voice… knowing and understanding… makes a sob escape my lips. I didn't notice the rest of the victors slowly crowding around us until I see Brandon placing a hand on my shoulder. I look at Finnick Odair again. He's looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"Johanna… I'm sorry about– " I launch myself at him and proceed to hurt him in every possible way I can manage.

"You knew! Y-You knew! W-Why… Why didn't you tell me?" I'm clawing at him and he just stands there. I wonder where all this anger and strength is coming from and why am I directing these to this man? He just lets me hurt him and pour all the anger and pain I'm feeling. Why isn't he stopping me? I know I shouldn't really be blaming anything to him. He knows that better but he doesn't do anything. Tears are streaming down my face and I know all the make-up my old prep team put on my face a while ago is now smudged. I look horrible now I know. But I can hardly care. "Why? Why? You! You! Y-You should have told me!" I scream at him but he just holds his head low, refusing to look at my face.

I feel someone pull me off of Finnick but my hands are grasping the front of his shirt. "Johanna! Let him go!" It's Brandon. He moves me away from Finnick and tries to calm me down. Brandon sets me back on a couch and rubs my back to soothe me. I hear one of the younger female victors talk to Finnick.

"Why did you let her do that? She just got what she deserved!" I look up to see the pretty blond victor from District 1. Her name is Cashmere and she won the Games before mine. I know I should be angry at her because of her words but I feel nothing. I wonder if it's possible that I just spent all my strength getting angry, hurting, and screaming at someone who shouldn't really be the object for my destruction on the first place. To my surprise, Finnick pushes Cashmere away a little too roughly. The girl looks at him in shock.

"Are you defending that wimp?" She screeches and pushes Finnick back. I notice Haymitch Abernathy, the only victor of District 12, shake his head at the scene before him and take a long drink from his bottle of white liquor.

"Young victors these days." Chaff, victor from District 11, comments and Haymitch passes his bottle of liquor to Chaff and the other man chugs it down.

"It was all her fault! She shouldn't have blamed you for anything! It was all her doing! Her fucking fault!" I turn back to Cashmere who looks really pissed off. Finnick shoves Cashmere a little too hard; she loses her footing and falls on the floor ungracefully. I see an elderly woman coax Finnick back. She must be his co-mentor. A blond man steps up in front of Cashmere. It's none other than her younger brother, Gloss.

"What do you think you're doing to my sister, Odair?" He hisses and swings a fist at Finnick but the latter dodges it. Finnick's eyes are intense. But this is a different kind of intense. They look intense with anger. Is he really that mad because of Cashmere insulting me?

"Your sister just doesn't know how to shut her mouth up!" Finnick is about to lunge at Gloss but the other victors intervened. They hold the two back from each other.

"You'll pay for that!" Gloss barks at him but Cashmere places a hand over his chest and tells him it's alright. She drags her brother along with her and shots me a glare before they settle back on their seats here in the Victors' Lounge. I see Finnick storm out of the room and before I know what I was doing, I started to run after him.

* * *

><p>I hear Brandon call after me. I turn my head to look if he's following me but he isn't. When I turn my head back, I lost Finnick. How fast does that man move? I know he's just running down this hallway a second ago! He couldn't just disappear right? My legs slow down and my hands move to wipe the traces of my tears off of my cheeks. I look around. "F-Finnick?" I call out softly. I take a few more steps and I see an intersection. Maybe he turned at one of those.<p>

Before I can debate on what path I shall take, a hand shoots out from the right corner and pulls me in. I let out a surprised yelp. I look up to see Finnick. Well his face looks… bad… Not that his face has been deformed but I must say that I left awful scratches on his cheek, jaw, chin, and neck. I flex my hands, testing them, almost trying to deny the fact that these hands caused those scratches.

"Why did you follow me?" The coldness in his tone surprises me. Is he… mad at me? Well I guess he has a reason to. I just attacked him. _Attacked __him_. So why did I follow him? I think I have other things to think about than bothering myself about him. About why he seems to be concerned about me for some odd reason… I just guess that he must be feeling bad. We are both victors after all. Maybe he just knows of my situation all too well. "Why?" He asks again.

I try to look at anything but him but that's really hard to do since he… he is kind of standing out; the decorative walls he's resting his back on don't really serve much as his competitor. "Well… I…" I trail off. I don't really know what to say to him. I don't even feel like apologizing even if I know that is what I should be doing.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family." I stiffen upon him mentioning my family. "If you have nothing to say I should get going. I have a tight schedule if you don't know." His voice sounds too bland for me. It's too cold but it feels like he's holding something back. He pushes himself off of the wall and started to walk down the hallway towards the elevators. I just stand there watching his retreating back. He runs his hand through his auburn hair and messes it up. I'm snapped out of my trance when someone pushes passed me. It's Cashmere.

She shots me a nasty look. Her light green eyes glare at me for a moment before she turns to continue walking like some kind of beauty queen in those glittering high heels of her. I watch her blond curls bounce with every step she takes. She's one beautiful woman. I could envy her. But her attitude makes me stop. What does she know anyway? Why does she act like she hates me so much?

"Finnick!" I'm about to turn and leave when I hear her call him out. I look back at Cashmere who runs up to Finnick. My stomach turns when he gives her a seductive smile. It's just so weird. They were just shouting and pushing each other a while ago. "Let's go out together," she says and wraps her arm around his. He says something to her that I fail to catch and she giggles like a little school girl in response. The moment I hear the sound of the elevator doors opening, I started to walk away.

I thought that I can be friends with Finnick Odair. But he seems to be close with that woman and I don't feel like I'll like her so that's it. It's a bad idea to be close to him. I don't have need for new friends right now. They will just be in Snow's death list. And I think he has served his purpose to me. He tried to warn me. I didn't listen. It's over now. I don't think I need to get myself involve with him more anyway.

I walk back into the Victor's Lounge to watch the opening ceremonies for the 69th Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Two~ Thanks for reading and please review! Spreading the love for Finnick and Johanna ^_^<p> 


End file.
